


Flames and Fire

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, Drabble, F/M, Fiendfyre, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Room of Requirement, The Deathly Hallows, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: There were sweaty hands, smoke, and screaming.





	Flames and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching _Deathly Hallows_ when I got the urge to write this, so this is more movie-canon then book-canon, if that makes sense lmao

_Heat, flames shooting out of Crabbe’s wand. Bodies blackened by ash._

 “Why didn’t you tell her? Bellatrix? You knew it was me. You didn’t say anything.” Harry Potter stared at Draco Malfoy, waiting for him to answer his question.

Draco’s hand shook as he clutched his wand, pointing it at Potter. He found he could not speak. He could not answer Potter’s question, no matter how simple it may have seemed.

Nothing was simple when it came to Potter.

Suddenly, Granger and Weasley appeared, shooting spells as them. Draco ducked and pulled Goyle out of the way as Granger aimed a stunning spell at him.

They ran, managing to duck Granger and Weasley’s spells.

 

_Flames. Smoke. You can’t breathe without inhaling a bucketful of smoke._

 

Draco didn’t know what happened at first. It seemed like he blinked and suddenly, there was fire shooting out of Crabbe’s wand. Draco cursed and shouted at him to stop, but Crabbe didn’t know how to. They ran, away from the great beasts emerging from the fire, the choking air of the smoke as the fire grew, but it was no use. The Fiendfyre was everywhere.

 

_Coughing, your lungs are tight with smoke and fear. There is no way to go but up._

 

They climb, the Fiendfyre threatening to follow them. Up and up and up they climbed, until at last they reached the top. There was a horrible scream, and Draco looked down to find Crabbe had slipped, and had fallen into the Fiendfyre’s hungry mouth.

Draco’s hands were slippery with sweat as he grasped onto the wooden board he was clutching even tighter.

He didn't want to die.

 

_There was screaming, and it wasn’t until later that you realize the screaming was coming from you, and not Potter. Sweaty grasped yours. Maybe you weren't going to die after all._

 

Draco saw them first, Potter, Weasley, and Granger, flying brooms towards them. Draco reached out his arm, and grabbed Potter’s outstretched hand. Draco managed to swing himself onto the broom and held on tight to Potter as he flew towards the exit.

 

_Screaming and smoke and sweaty hands. The acrid smell of smoke threatening to smother you._

 

Draco fell from the broom as Potter landed outside the Room of Hidden Things, coughing uncontrollably. Goyle had landed right next to him. Crabbe had not, for he had been swallowed up, eaten by the flames that Crabbe himself had cast…

Draco retched as the thought of Crabbe being burned alive filled his mind, entering every thought until he could not think of anything else.

Goyle stood up, and wordlessly offered his hand to Draco. They couldn’t stay there. There was a war going on. Draco accepted Goyle’s hand, and together they went, dodging spells designed to kill and maim and torture. They disappeared into the distance.

Harry Potter watched them go with a frown on his face.

  _There was heat and sweaty hands and hoarse shouting._


End file.
